In many signal processing applications, an array of digital signal processors (DSP) may be used to achieve channel density. A channel requiring signal processing may be assigned to a particular DSP. There may be times, however, when the resources of the array are not used efficiently. Efficient use of resources may lead to improved performance and reduced costs. Consequently, there may be need for improvements in such techniques in a device or network.